Breathless
by Snowflakes-GSR
Summary: Sara’s leaving – Wait! Who’s asking her to stay? No, it cant be… S and ? [reader chooses the male character] WIP
1. Chapter 1

Author: Lithium – Infected – Shamrock (LIS)  
  
Spoilers: Not really.   
  
Paring: S/? [wait and see…]  
  
Authors note: Sara's leaving – wait! Who's asking her to stay? No, it cant be….  
  
=======================================  
  
The Las Vegas heat envelopes her body. She can feel her hair separating into tendrils; through force of sweat.   
  
And then there was the rain. Its coolness contrasted her skin – its cascading effect mesmerised her.   
  
But it was precious few drops. She would like nothing better than the rain to become more driving, more forceful.   
  
Because maybe only it could wash away the unseen dirt she felt.   
  
She had her back to the lab; physically, mentally, and emotionally. And the lab was behind her in more ways than one.   
  
She looked toward the horizon, it was so bleak, even for a day like this; marred occasionally by a cobalt cloud. She could feel the daunting pressure signalling a fleeting thunderstorm.   
  
Her laboured breaths choked her, she was leaving; and no one was doing a damn thing to make her stay. They just watched her walk out.   
  
It was so much harder to walk in. They all repelled her presence at the beginning, but she thought they'd warmed to her.   
  
She guessed she was expendable all along; and whatever she felt for them, wasn't the same as what they felt for her.   
  
But she wanted to leave, right? That's why she handed in her resignation, because the Las Vegas life was not for her.   
  
Why was she leaving…  
  
"Stay." She heard a voice behind her command. She didn't turn. She knew the voice to well; she didn't want to see his eyes.   
  
Staying meant not leaving…. and she needed to leave…  
  
Her work was everything to her; but she could do it in another state, another country…there were other labs in other cities across the world.   
  
He turned her round, and she stared at him. She'd seen his face a thousand times; but she'd never seen that look before.   
  
It was cold; commandeering; but not in the usual way.   
  
But she was Sara sidle. Determined. Strong. She would not be swayed by words alone; it was to little, to late.   
  
Then moved his hand to her shoulder, its weight and heat sending shockwaves through her body.   
  
"Sara, please stay," his voice now more of a plea than a command.   
  
And she watched the water drops dance a little on his skin, the residue quickly evaporated by heat.   
  
Then she wondered if this was the first time she'd seen his face, actually looked at it, and seen it.   
  
And she longed to know if he was asking her to stay professionally; because she was a good CSI, or personally; because he couldn't let her leave.   
  
And she didn't know which would be better. If he wanted her to stay personally; it would be an insult to her ability.  
  
If he wanted her to stay professionally; it would make her feel like a tool.   
  
She took one long look over her shoulder at the distant horizon, and the black storm clouds edging nearer.   
  
And her body was on fire; more from the heat of his hand; and the longing of the knowledge of his sentiment.   
  
And she allows herself to be lead back to the building, back to the lab she loves.   
  
And she looks at him, but he doesn't look back. His eyes are focused on the path ahead of them.   
  
She wonders if he's leading her back to the lab….or back to him.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[The mysterious male? I've left that open to the reader; could be Grissom, Nick, Warrick, Greg….Ecklie….Brass….whoever you want it to be. Just hopefully not the last two.]  
  
Please review 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I'm adding another chapter.   
  
Again, the male character stays as who you want it to be.   
  
Sorry about the spelling/grammar in the last chapter. I think I've corrected it all now.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He leads her into a darkened room, and further restricts the lights by closing the blinds. The small amount of light that remains forms a halo of light around his form; it seems so unnatural.   
  
Sara smiles without feeling at him; she feels confused and angry about his intentions. She's frustrated that he hasn't said anything in a while.   
  
She wants to know why he brought her back.   
  
She's not sure if she'll stay if it's for a professional reason.   
  
She wants more.   
  
He moves a chair, swiftly and quietly to sit opposite her.   
  
Her eyes dart away. She fears if she looks at him; she might see something she doesn't want to see.  
  
And she's confused enough.   
  
All she can see is questions.   
  
His hand moves slowly up to her face, in an attempt to comfort her, but moving slowly enough so she could knock it away if she wanted.   
  
She doesn't make any attempt to resist when she sees the hand. She's only worried she might misconstrue it's meaning.   
  
The action was simple enough; his hand slid up her face and pushed the wet hair behind her ear….  
  
She continues to look to the floor, she could feel her cheeks turn red; she was blushing.   
  
Blushing because with all the knowledge she possessed, she didn't know what this meant.   
  
Was it the touch of a friend? He was her friend, wasn't her?   
  
…But his action continued.   
  
His hand slipped to below her chin, and tilted it upward, forcing her to look at him.   
  
She looked at him.   
  
His stern look contrasted his actions.   
  
…But she didn't care anymore. She knew she'd fall apart if she didn't seek shelter in him.   
  
She moved closer to him, leaned in toward his lips, his hand still on her face.   
  
She kissed him.   
  
And she wanted it to escalate; but it was too late.   
  
She could feel the tears.   
  
And she pulled away to shield her face; she didn't want him to see the tears.   
  
But he pulls her close and holds her tightly, and she lets the silent tears slip down her cheeks.   
  
…Because now, she's more confused.   
  
Is he just trying to comfort her, or is this something more?   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, it's short. But that's ok, right?   
  
Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews/comments   
  
Another chapter….  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'll take you home," he says he'll take her home, "if she wants."  
  
And she can't speak through the tears; choked on emotion. And she shakes her head, "I need to sort out my resignation…I need to sort out what I want to do…" her voice trails of as she realises that she doesn't know what to do.   
  
She could stay…  
  
…But did she really want to?  
  
He cradles her closer, and whispers, "I'll sort out everything."   
  
She feels like a fool.   
  
Sara sidle doesn't cry in view of others.   
  
She's strong.   
  
He repeats his earlier words, more assertive than before. He'll take her home; he'll make sure everything's alright.   
  
He pulls away, and gets her to look him in the eyes; to seek consent, and her lip trembles as she looks at him.   
  
'This has to be mutual.'  
  
'He wouldn't do this unless he felt it too.'  
  
He backs away from her, and smiles lightly; his mere presence is more reassuring than anything.  
  
He puts his arm around her, as the walk through the near deserted lab.   
  
He wouldn't care if anyone did see; he was only comforting a friend.   
  
Sara would always be his friend; even if they became more.   
  
She's shaking slightly; he hopes its because she'll of the tears, and not because of fear.   
  
He's only trying to be assertive to give her some structure, a stable place where she can take shelter, a place she can return to if she wants to leave.   
  
And she leans into his warmth, she's isn't even aware how others may se it if they saw.   
  
Because she's tired of hiding the way she feels.   
  
And she's lost in the way she feels.   
  
She couldn't believe she was going o leave all this…and him behind.   
  
*  
  
There was an air of finality about closing the door on his car.   
  
They were alone; together.   
  
And she feels as though she should feel subconscious, but she doesn't. She's tired, she wants to sleep…but she's hypnotised by watching him.   
  
His movements.   
  
His breathing.   
  
She loves the fact he's taking control.   
  
Because it's giving her something to believe in.   
  
Something and someone.   
  
And she needs it. She loves to be independent; but she needs someone to lean on. Crying by yourself on the weekend isn't taking control.   
  
*  
  
He notes that she's stopped looking at him. He'd noticed she'd been doing it for sometime, but hadn't let on.   
  
He turns to glance, and sees she's asleep; her chest is slowly rising and falling, and she's leaning against the window.   
  
It's good to know she's finally calm, but he was hoping to talk.   
  
But maybe they didn't need to.   
  
She wouldn't be here if she didn't want to be.   
  
Not Sara Sidle.   
  
She's strong.   
  
She isn't easily influenced….  
  
…And I'm taking her home.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Short; yes. But we don't need long chapters to visualise…do we?  
  
Please Review. 


End file.
